The disclosure relates generally to quality assurance (QA) for nuclear imaging systems and, more specifically, to systems and methods for a linearly filled nuclear imaging phantom.
Nuclear imaging systems, for example single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) systems and positron emission tomography (PET) systems, commonly use phantoms for quantifying imaging characteristics and for QA. Regular QA is essential to ensure that the images acquired by the nuclear imaging systems are of proper image quality and accuracy.
Typically, the phantoms are filled with a positron emitting radioisotope in fluid (e.g., water) to define a specific geometry which is then scanned by the nuclear imaging system. Various phantom geometries are used to measure specific imaging characteristics (e.g., spatial resolution, sensitivity, attenuation, etc.). One such phantom that is used in clinical and research applications to test the resolution capability of a nuclear imaging system is a Derenzo style phantom. Derenzo style phantoms include six hole patterns which each define a triangular shape and combine to form a hexagonal shape. The same size, or diameter, holes are used within an individual hole pattern, but the size of the holes change from pattern to pattern around the hexagonal shape. Each hole within an individual hole pattern is arranged at a distance that is twice that hole's diameter from adjacent holes.